Meanwhile In The Void
by Swordquill71
Summary: The Doctor gets a very special visitor while in the void. Takes place during The Big Bang. As River Song says "Spoilers!"
1. Chapter 1

_**Meanwhile in the Void:**_

Chapter 1: Prologue and Preview

Summary: The Doctor gets a very special visitor while in the void.

Warnings: As our good friend River likes to say "Spoilers!" Spoilers for all episodes and specials up to and especially including _The Big Bang._

Timeframe: Right before the Doctor crashes Amy and Rory's wedding.

**The Doctor's POV:**

He was alive! Yes, all major limbs seemed to be intact. Although, the fez was nowhere to be found. Oh well, you can't have everything. They would have to make quick stop in Egypt to get one. He'd have to have Amy or Rory check to make sure Cleo wasn't around first though or it could get very awkward.

That would never happen. Why? Hmmm. The Doctor couldn't quite remember why not. It'll come to him in a moment. Oh yeah, even if the last Timelord could track the duo down it was highly unlikely that they would remember him. By closing the cracks of the universe he had sacrificed himself. He was going to be trapped in the void for all eternity. The only company that he had was the occasional Dalek or Cyberman floating by. If the Doctor wanted attempt eliminate one of them he would be destroyed. Even the body of a Timelord couldn't withstand the speed and density of the void. It was even a miracle that the TARDIS wasn't being blown up. He'd probably never interact with another soul again.

Until he saw _her. _


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile In The Void

Chapter 2: The One Conversation The Doctor Won't Have

Warnings: As our good friend River likes to say "Spoilers!" Spoilers for all episodes and specials up to and especially including _The Big Bang_

Timeframe: Right before the Doctor crashes Amy and Rory's wedding.

Author's Note: This chapter is a lot of talking. Also the half-human Meta-Crises Doctor is being referred to as Ten II.

"Hello, Doctor." Said the figure stepping out of the shadows.

"Rose?" The Doctor could count on his fingers the number of times that he had been truly and profoundly shocked in his eleven lives. This instance definitely was in the top five.

"Doctor, this production has taken a lot of time to coordinate. Torchwood and I have spent a lot of time and resources to plan this. As much as I love you I would appreciate it if you would close your mouth."

"Rose. Why would you come to talk to me? I'm not even the same person that you knew. If you really knew the truth about then you would want to be here."

"Doctor…"

"You really should go. Be happy with _your_ Doctor. The two of you can…"

"Doctor. Stop talking for once in your life."

"Go Rose. All I've caused is havoc in your world. And both of them at that."

"Doctor, we're concerned…"

"We? Who else Rose? Who else would care about me?"

"Oi! Doctor if you interrupt me one more time then you're going to get a smack, you are." Rose's face softened at the use of the term she use to use so dearly.

"You can't threaten me. As magnificent as the science you have there is there is no way you would physically me able to touch me. Let me meet this magnificent scientist you have. I certainly know you couldn't do this by yourself."

"Hey! Torchwood is a very educational place but, I did have help. As a matter of fact it was you, well the other you. The half-human you. But, that is besides the point. We do have little time."

"Rose…"

"Any how Doctor, what is going on with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me! Why is it so hard for everyone to let me ruin the universe in peace?"

"See Doctor this is exactly what I mean. Ever since you regenerated you've become a new person if you would forget the pun."

"You see Rose, you don't get it. I am a new person. I'm not the Doctor you know. Go back to _your_ Doctor. I have done plenty of things since you were gone."

"Doctor…"

"Good-bye, Rose."

With that The Doctor finally found the right lever to sever the connection and pulled it.

"Did you have time to do it?" Rose asked Ten II

"Yes, I did."

"He's going to kill us when he finds out."

Author's Note: Yes, I know that this chapter is really weird I've been having some writer's block. Perhaps I'll be inspired by the Season 7 Premier.


	3. Author's Note

Hello Fanfic readers of the universe!,

Please don't kill me.

I know it's been an extremely long time since I updated.

School and tumblr has taken so much of my time. I am currently working on nice lengthy endings. Yes, all my stories will be concluded in the next chapter I post unless other wise noted.

I aim to have it up in the next few weeks but midterms are coming up.

Sorry again,

Swordquill71


End file.
